Princess Katia Oukin's Fanfiction
The Legends of Bella Sara: Book 1: Aurora and the Northern Lights This is my new Fanfiction! Please do not edit it unless I give you permission. Anyways, here is my new story. It starts here: Plot Once opon a time, there was a girl named Rachel. She loved horses. She lived in a small rural town called Canterbury. All her life, she has been taking care of her Grandmother's Horses. But, one day she found her Grandmother's lost journal and she realized that she found a magical and mysterious world of Magical Horses that her Grandmother had kept secret. Once she enters the world, she meets a girl named Sara who tells her that she is the only one who can save all the Magical Horses of North Of North from Ivenna. She quickly becomes Sara's friend, and she is granted to be Immortal. Each horse she saves also restores beauty and magic back to North of north and the Magical Objects/Places of each Horse. Chapter 1: Finding the Journal "Just another Ordinary Day...In Canterbury." I said to myself. For all of my life, I've been taking care of my Grandmother's horses In the Whitewood Stables. Right now, I'm brushing my favorite horse, Peter. He's my favorite because unlike the rest of the horses, he is not stubborn. He seems to understand me, even through the toughest times. He is a brown horse, and my absolute favorite. He has a black mane, also with a white strand on his back foot. Right now I'm brushing him, and he is very gentle with it. "Well, You're finished! Want to go for a ride?" I asked. He Neighed in reply. "I'll take that, as a yes." I smiled. I stepped onto him, and pulled the bridle. We were going into a slow but steady trot, but still going pretty fast. Peter went a little faster, then broke into a full gallop. "Woo-hoo!" I screamed. Peter slowed down a lot, and he stopped to a hault. "Woah, boy! What's gotten into you?" I said. He seemed like he was trying to tell me something. He dug at the ground with his hooves, and neighed. "What is it?" I asked. "Hmm?" I saw something dug in the ground. I took it out, and brushed the dirt off. "The Diary of Auna Fallenson", I read. "Hey, that's my grandma!" "I wonder what her Journal is doing dug up here in the ground?" I thought. I opened the Diary, and flipped to the page where there was a sticky note sticking out of. "Sara is a Wonderful Friend. Her world is very special. It is full of Magical Horses, and she is the Leader of all horses. All the horses can talk, with a special Starstone necklace Sara gave me. To enter her world, there is a special tree with a door to her world. Sara is the best friend I ever have! I hope I always get to be with her." I just Read. "Wow, I wonder if this is true!" I Pondered. I looked in the back of the Journal, and found the Necklace and Key for the door. Hmm, I wonder where that tree is. I flipped and flipped through more pages, but I found nothing about where to find that tree. Then, I looked on the back of the sticky note. "It seems to be written in some sort of forieign language." "There must be a Translation Key Somewhere around here...." 'AHA!" The very first page had a translation key, all based on 25 characters, just like the Regular Alphabet. It was Latin, as I reconized it. I was able to translate it, and it made out as "Arboris autem eius sunt in monte alpha." Which is Latin for: "The tree is on Alpha Hill." "Alpha Hill! I guess I'm going there." "I grabbed the Journal and hopped right back on Peter. Peter, to Alpha Hill!" Peter Whinnyed and then Galloped fast. "We should be at Alpha Hill in no time! It's straight ahead, I can see it!" I said. Peter galloped up the hill, and then slowed down once we got to the tree. "Here it is, Peter. The tree." I gulped. I took out the key from the Journal, and then unlocked the door. "Peter, you should stay here, boy." I Commanded. I Slowly walked in, and closed my eyes. Everything turned black, and suddenly, I woke up, lying on the ground. Chapter 2: Into the World "What Happened?" I asked myself. I felt groggy and tired, but still faithful. I slowly got up, and then saw Bella & Sara. "Welcome, traveler. What brings you here to North of North?" Sara asked. "Hi, I'm Rachel Fallenson. I found my grandmother's journal and came here after I read it." I exclaimed. "Welcome, Rachel, to North of North. Come with me and Bella. I need to talk to you." She commanded. "Recently, There has been a battle against Ivenna. She made the Magical Horses of North of North disappear." "All of them, except Bella." "I think I know where they are, but I need someone with A Kind and Genorous heart to find them. I need you. Your grandmother's Journal summoned you into our world, and brought you here for a reason. Rachel, If you accept this quest of Nobility and Generosity, I shall grant you Immortality. Will you Help?" Sara Explained. "I will gladly help." I replyed. "Good. Take this headband. with it, you have Immortality." "Thanks." "No need to thank me. You did the Right Thing." Sara said. "Also, wear the Starstone Necklace from your Grandmother's Journal. You'll need it to communicate with Horses and Wolves." Sara said. "Alright, I think I'm ready." I said. "Okay, so your mission is to find and restore all the Magical Horses. The first horse you need to find is Auroua. She is in Herd Starlight. She's a Pale Yellow mare with a white blaze on her forehead. Her mane and tail are pink, yellow and gold. Her wings are made of feathers and are translucent and the same color as her mane and tail, and her eyes are turquoise." "She seems beautiful. Is there anything else I need to know about Aurora?" I asked." "When she flies, she leaves behind a trail of wonderful colours that let glow the night sky." "She also flies the Aurora Borealis, which explains why her name is Aurora." Sara said. '....TO BE CONTINUED....''' ' ''' Category:Fanfictions